


Le Mépris

by Mariadragwenna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship/Love, Heartbroken Sehun, In love with Baekhyun, Jealousy, M/M, Siblings Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariadragwenna/pseuds/Mariadragwenna
Summary: Park Chanyeol et Oh Sehun sont demi-frères. Ils s'adorent, et leur complicité est la plus sincère et la plus touchante. Mais lorsque l'amour vient frapper à la porte de leur cœur tendre, sous le doux nom de Byun Baekhyun, le lien fraternel se brise peu à peu. Alors que Chanyeol est couronné, vainqueur, Sehun reçoit la pire des condamnations : le poison de la jalousie.La haine s'installe, établissant ses marques, noircissant les âmes, meurtrissant les cœurs, et une fois lassée de ses méfaits, elle laisse place à pire ennemi qu'elle : le mépris, ce mélange infâme entre dégoût, colère et indifférence.Après les efforts vains de Chanyeol et Baekhyun pour faire revenir leur frère et ami à la raison, Sehun n'aura besoin que de l'arrivée d'un autre homme pour que la haine rappelle sa sœur jumelle, l'amour, qui lui permettra d'en comprendre ses différentes facettes : l'amour fraternel, l'amitié absolue, et l'amour véritable.De cette guerre, Sehun apprendra que l'amour détient toujours le dernier mot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Le frère prodigue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour ! 
> 
> Je débarque avec une petite histoire, qui comme d'habitude devait être un OS et se retrouve à être une fic de plusieurs chapitres…  
> Cette fois, on se concentre sur le Chanbaek (Chanyeol/Baekhyun, d'EXO). Je suis fan d'EXO depuis peu, c'est mon tout premier écrit sur ce fandom, alors soyez indulgents !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Âgé de seulement une année – ou deux années dans son pays, la Corée –, Park Chanyeol n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de l'absence de son père, et d'en faire le deuil.

Il aurait pu grandir seul, auprès de sa mère, à se questionner sur ce qu'aurait apporté une présence masculine dans la maison ; puis, plus tard, à apprendre à vivre avec un beau-père que son cœur aurait inconsciemment rejeté et dont il se serait méfié.

Chanyeol aurait pu devenir un adolescent torturé s'il avait dû faire face à la vie seul, mais la chance a permis à sa mère de retrouver l'amour dans les bras d'un certain « Monsieur Oh ».  
Ils ne partageaient pas le même nom, leurs physiques ne se ressemblaient absolument pas, mais leurs cœurs étaient grands et ouverts : Monsieur Oh est rapidement devenu « Papa », Chanyeol a immédiatement été surnommé « Channie ».

« Papa Oh » a renouvelé sa paternité lorsque son épouse a donné à nouveau naissance à un fils : Oh Sehun, petit être aux yeux bridés et aux lèvres fines, et Chanyeol l'accueillit comme s'il était le frère prodigue, le cadeau miraculeux qui soignerait une solitude dont il ignorait l'existence en lui.

L'aîné admirait le nourrisson, le couvant d'un regard affectueux et presque incrédule qui agrandissait ses yeux déjà volumineux ; et lorsqu'il se penchait pour déposer un délicat baiser sur son front, le bébé riait de bon cœur, réceptif à la tendresse dont il bénéficiait, et son index minuscule se levait pour pointer les oreilles originales de Chanyeol.

De cette naissance jusqu'à leur majorité, Chanyeol et Sehun s'entendaient à merveille, plus que proches, complices même. La confiance absolue qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre ne laissait de place à aucun secret ; leur affection pour l'autre les poussait à se soutenir mutuellement face aux épreuves de la vie et aux médisances cruelles des autres enfants.

Avec deux ans d'écart, Chanyeol prenait très à cœur son rôle de chevalier protecteur, et Sehun en retour avait fait de son grand frère son modèle, son professeur de vie.  
A la maison, les cris des deux frères n'étaient que rires, taquineries gentilles ou plaintes puériles et passionnées devant un jeu vidéo : les disputes n'existaient pas et la colère n'avait jamais fait tourner leurs têtes, au grand bonheur de leurs parents, des murs et des portes.

Toujours dans leur petite bulle, les deux frères vivaient dans leur propre monde, dans lequel seuls quelques rares amis avaient été autorisés à entrer : leurs noms étaient Kim Junmyeon, Do Kyungsoo et Kim Jongin, et ces derniers avaient souffert de la mentalité conservatrice et des préjugés de la société, dont les autres enfants étaient les bons suiveurs.

Kyungsoo et Jongin avaient découvert l'amour ensemble, et Chanyeol et Sehun avaient été leur refuge chaleureux, leur apportant soutien indéfectible et réconfort bienvenu.

Junmyeon, leur aîné à tous, prenait à cœur sa mission de chef naturel, et même lorsqu'il partit poursuivre ses études à l'université de Séoul, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à prendre quotidiennement des nouvelles de ses quatre petits frères, s'assurant que tout allait pour le mieux : au moindre problème, il était prêt à mettre entre parenthèses ses études et sa propre vie personnelle et familiale pour voler au secours de ses protégés.  
Ils étaient précieux à ses yeux, comme l'aîné était l'épaule confortable sur laquelle s'appuyer, se confier, et essuyer ses larmes de tristesse et de bonheur.

Chanyeol et Sehun s'attendrissaient devant l'adoration que Kyungsoo et Jongin se vouaient : pour eux qui voyaient leurs parents continuer de s'aimer comme au premier jour, l'amour était le plus beau et le plus puissant des sentiments, et ils avaient hâte de le ressentir à leur tour, goûter à cette part de bonheur que la vie pouvait leur offrir, se donner corps et âme à un être exceptionnel, trouver la personne qui les comprendrait, les complèterait, et les accepterait tels qu'ils étaient, leurs qualités et leurs défauts, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans les moments prospères comme dans les difficultés.

Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que l'amour, qui portait le visage envoûtant d'un ange, dont le doux nom caresserait la langue et la voix suave et exquise enchanterait les cœurs, s'inviterait dans leurs vies sans le demander, et dans toute son innocence, les détruirait.

💎


	2. La divine rencontre

A dix-huit ans, diplôme du secondaire obtenu, Sehun n'envisageait pas de poursuivre ses études. Chanyeol se consacrait déjà à la musique, sa passion depuis toujours, tandis que son demi-frère avait brillamment passé des auditions pour des agences de mannequinat, toutes intéressées par le physique avantageux du cadet.

Parallèlement, sous l'influence de son grand frère, Sehun s'intéressait aussi à la musique, et à la danse, domaine dans lequel il excellait. A l'occasion, les deux frères chantaient ensemble, et ils s'imaginaient déjà créer un duo qui porterait leurs initiales, SC.

Leur lien était toujours aussi solide, tout comme leur amitié avec les autres garçons du lycée : tous avaient décidé de rejoindre leur aîné Junmyeon à Séoul, à la plus grande joie de ce dernier qui n'avait pas hésité à avouer que ses protégés lui manquaient.

Quitter le cocon familial avait été éprouvant pour Chanyeol et Sehun, qui s'éloignaient à regret du confort de leur maison d'enfance et de l'amour de leurs parents. Paradoxalement, même si leurs cœurs refusaient de laisser partir leurs enfants, ce furent eux qui poussèrent les frères à se rendre à Séoul pour commencer une nouvelle vie et voler de leurs propres ailes, sous l'œil bienveillant de leurs amis et particulièrement Junmyeon, qui bénéficiait d'une réputation très positive auprès de Monsieur et Madame Oh.

Les cinq amis avaient la musique pour passion commune, ou même l'art en général, et cette mélomanie influença leurs choix d'études : ils avaient intégré, à la grande fierté de leurs familles respectives, la prestigieuse université nationale de Corée, qui dispensait des enseignements relatifs aux arts. Junmyeon avait décidé de se spécialiser dans le cinéma, et Kyungsoo et Jongin dans la musique, même si ce dernier préférait la danse, domaine auquel il consacrait la majeure partie de son temps libre.

Les frères Oh n'avaient cependant pas suivi leurs amis à l'université : Chanyeol souhaitait se consacrer entièrement dans la musique et débuter sa carrière immédiatement, lui l'autodidacte qui ne cessait d'apprendre de lui-même plusieurs instruments, et qui avait maîtrisé seul le chant, le rap, l'écriture et la composition par la seule force de sa volonté et de sa passion. Il alliait reprises et compositions personnelles qu'il relayait sur les réseaux sociaux, notamment Youtube et Soundcloud, plateformes lui permettant de diffuser son art sans payer aucun frais, et il n'avait pas à rougir du nombre croissant de ses abonnés toujours plus curieux de son talent.

Parfois, Sehun s'amusait à le rejoindre sur quelques musiques, ou le plus souvent dans quelques vidéos qu'ils consacraient à d'autres domaines, tels que les jeux vidéo dont le cadet était devenu expert au fil de ses années adolescentes. Sehun n'avait pas été très attentif au niveau scolaire...

Parfois, le frère cadet tuait l'ennui grâce à la danse : mouveoir son corps de manière harmonieuse était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, et même s'il n'avait pas la prétention de se comparer aux danseurs professionnels, il se plaisait à penser qu'il avait un minimum de talent dans cette discipline. Lorsqu'il était disponible, Jongin dansait avec lui, et lui prodiguait de nombreux conseils – car le jeune homme quelques mois plus âgé que lui était réellement passionné, et la danse était pour son corps aussi indispensable que la respiration même. Jongin apprenait la danse de ballet depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et Sehun le regardait avec admiration, complimentant la souplesse de son corps fin et gracieux. Jongin était un très bel homme, d'aucuns s'y trompaient.

Sehun s'était pourtant fait rattraper par sa beauté physique, et ce fut naturellement qu'il se tourna vers le mannequinat : son corps était tout autant avantageux que son visage était harmonieux, et ses traits souvent inexpressifs, qui pourtant ne correspondaient pas à sa personnalité, lui conféraient une aura froide qui avait dû séduire les jurys des agences.

Il était beau, en effet, le corps grand et bien bâti, mince et finement musclé, les épaules larges et la taille agréablement marquée ; ses joues étaient légèrement creusées, ses cheveux d'une longueur raisonnable se prêtaient au jeu des colorations selon la volonté de l'agence de mannequinat ; ses yeux bridés fixaient les autres personnes de manière impressionnante, si bien que certaines personnes se méprenaient quant à ses pensées véritables : sans que l'on cherche à le connaître réellement, il avait la réputation d'être un individu glacial et ténébreux, de ceux qui plongent rapidement dans une colère sourde, et ses lèvres fines qui ne s'étiraient presque jamais – ou plutôt, presque exclusivement à son frère et ses amis proches – renforçaient ce préjugé.

Au travail, Sehun avait sympathisé avec trois collègues relativement de son âge, dont deux avec qui il avait, de manière plaisamment surprenante, des amis communs : Zhang Yixing était un danseur qui appréciait poser parfois pour des magazines, en Corée comme en Chine, son pays d'origine. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Junmyeon, et la manière dont les deux parlaient de l'un l'autre laissait penser à Sehun qu'il était peut-être le témoin privilégié de la naissance de sentiments profonds.

Kim Taehyung avait un an de moins que Sehun. Originaire des environs de Daegu, il avait souvent un comportement étrange, inventait des mots dont lui seul connaissait la signification, et portait un regard très particulier sur le monde, teinté d'innocence, qui désarmait ses interlocuteurs. Sehun, lui, en avait été attendri, il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas juger les apparences et s'y arrêter, et il avait rapidement compris que l'âme de Taehyung appartenait entièrement à l'art dans sa forme la plus pure : la créativité, l'originalité, l'amour de la beauté, et un soupçon de douce folie.

Le jeune homme était un véritable papillon social, de ceux qui parlaient à tous les êtres vivants et se créaient des amis seulement avec leur large sourire rectangulaire ; son air enfantin pouvait être touchant, mais il savait aussi être très adulte et responsable lorsque le sujet était grave et sérieux, et plus particulièrement lorsque la situation concernait son petit-ami, Jungkook, un jeune homme au visage incroyablement jeune et aux grands yeux noirs qui travaillait dur pour devenir idole de « kpop », l'industrie de la musique « pop » coréenne.

Idole, c'était le métier du troisième ami et collègue de Sehun, Lee Taemin. Des trois, le Séoulite, d'un an plus âgé que lui, était celui qui l'avait le plus fasciné. Comme Taehyung qui s'intéressait à toute forme d'art telles que la peinture, la comédie ou la photographie, Taemin était un artiste complet, bien que ses domaines étaient autres. Doté d'un don naturel pour la danse et le chant, fasciné par la mode, il possédait un charisme hypnotisant et une sensualité rare qui contrastaient avec son comportement timide et attendrissant du quotidien – même s'il savait se défendre et pouvait faire preuve d'un certain mordant dans ses propos.

Ces qualités et son potentiel prometteur avaient su convaincre l'agence de divertissement qu'il avait visée et immédiatement rejointe. Taemin était très proche de Jongin, ami précieux de Sehun, et celui-ci était convaincu que les deux s'étaient liés grâce à leur passion pour la danse, mais aussi par leur éducation catholique.

Comme lui, les trois jeunes mannequins à temps partiel partageaient la passion de l'art, et ce fut certainement le point de départ d'une amitié sincère.

Confortablement installé sur une banquette de bar avec eux, Sehun savourait un premier verre d'alcool – qu'il consommait avec modération, Chanyeol surveillait le moindre excès – en ne faisant pas vraiment attention à l'excitation de Taehyung qui avait insisté pour leur présenter son cousin, un étudiant à la faculté de musique de la très renommée université de Séoul, qui rêvait de devenir directeur artistique.

Le mannequin se plaignait que ces études très techniques ne lui permettaient pas de développer tous ses talents car, selon Taehyung, son cousin possédait plus de potentiel que beaucoup de gens, dont lui-même : il vantait ses qualités, insistant sur la douceur de ses traits, son teint de porcelaine, le sublime de ses yeux délicatement soulignés de khôl, son charme ensorcelant, ses formes étourdissantes, son sourire merveilleux presque aussi lumineux et rectangulaire que celui de Taehyung lui-même, et surtout, le grain suave de sa voix enchanteresse qui pouvait effectuer toutes les vocalises avec agilité.

Assurément, Taehyung considérait que son cousin avait bien plus de talent que lui-même, qu'il méritait d'être un chanteur connu, qu'il frôlait presque la perfection, et Sehun haussait le sourcil, trouvant cette description exagérée, et l'idolâtrie de son ami était, selon lui, ridicule.

Pourtant, lorsqu'un ange arriva à leur table, auréolé d'un halo éthéré, offrant un sourire chaleureux à son cousin qui l'enlaça peut-être un peu trop fort, Sehun réalisa que la description de Taehyung n'était aucunement exagérée. Absolument pas.

\- **Les amis, je vous présente mon cousin !**

\- **Bonsoir ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, Taehyung m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !** annonça le nouvel invité d'un ton convivial, le regard pétillant et le sourire malicieux, une expression adorable sur le visage qui ne manquait pas de faire chavirer quiconque.

Le cœur essayant de retrouver un équilibre entre l'arrêt total et l'emballement éperdu, Sehun oublia l'usage de la parole pendant quelques secondes en voyant devant lui le plus bel homme qui lui avait été permis de rencontrer jusqu'à ce jour.

Sa félicité et sa déperdition.

**_Byun Baekhyun._ **

💎


	3. Un ange frappe à ma porte

Bien entendu, Chanyeol connaissait Baekhyun avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Les deux frères ne se cachaient rien, les secrets de l'un reposaient en sécurité dans le cœur de l'autre, et Sehun avait ressenti l'obligation évidente de lui relater sa rencontre avec l'étudiant.

Le mannequin avait tant raconté à son aîné, que Chanyeol ne pouvait qu'être curieux de savoir qui était réellement Byun Baekhyun : son nom déjà sonnait merveilleusement à ses oreilles, il roulait sur sa langue de manière si magique ; si sa personne était aussi belle, alors il ne pourrait qu'être sous le charme – et il l'était déjà à moitié.

Car Sehun n'avait omis aucun détail : sa rencontre magique avec celui qui se rêvait directeur artistique, mais aussi leurs multiples entrevues qui avaient eu lieu ultérieurement ; il racontait comment Baekhyun s'était aussi rapidement lié d'amitié avec Yixing et Taemin, admirant leur force de conviction et leur volonté à toute épreuve pour pouvoir réussir dans l'industrie du divertissement ; il s'amusait à le comparer avec son cousin Taehyung, recherchant, tel un jeu des différences, les similitudes et les divergences entre ces deux êtres si particuliers.

Il fallait en effet l'avouer, et même si Sehun était aveuglé par son coup de foudre immédiat pour Baekhyun, les deux cousins possédaient deux personnalités très étranges, de celles qui peuvent à la fois être extraverties et froides, drôles et calmes, agacées et douces, épuisantes et sages. Leur regard pouvait en effet être tantôt glacial, tantôt malicieux ; leurs sourires, larges et rectangulaires comme ils savaient être doux et attendri.

Il semblait qu'ils communiquaient parfois entre eux dans un langage étrange, comme s'ils étaient les deux seuls au monde à se comprendre, et parfois ils utilisaient cela pour faire rire les personnes les accompagnant et réchauffer l'atmosphère.

De manière commune, les deux cousins se complimentaient l'un l'autre, restant humbles sans pour autant se blâmer et se sous-estimer – même si peut-être, l'un complexait légèrement à propos de sa taille.

Baekhyun vantait toutes les qualités de Taehyung, de son physique avantageux qui seyait parfaitement à la profession de mannequin, de sa voix grave et envoûtante qui serait à coup sûr la clef de son succès dans le monde de la musique, de sa personnalité si originale mais si fascinante qui le rendait tout autant magnétique qu'attachant. Assurément, Taehyung était pour lui à la fois un modèle et un petit frère à protéger, et sa réussite dans le métier était son vœu le plus cher.

Si Sehun reconnaissait aisément les qualités incroyables de son cadet, son cœur lui dictait que Taehyung, malgré tout, n'étincelait pas autant que Baekhyun. Il n'avait pas « ce petit quelque chose, ce petit détail en plus » qui rendait Baekhyun irrésistible.

Au fur et à mesure de ses rencontres avec lui, entre deux cafés et deux après-midis jeux vidéo chez son aîné, Sehun avait pu dépasser son admiration première, et apprendre à le connaître plus en profondeur.  
Il ne pouvait pas le nier, parfois, Baekhyun pouvait l'exaspérer, il se disait qu'il en faisait peut-être trop, qu'il émettait trop de bruit, qu'il riait trop fort ; parfois, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il disait, et il n'était pas rare qu'il râle un peu pour signaler à son ami que, _non, il ne voulait pas un sixième milkshake à la fraise_ et _oui, il ne pouvait plus supporter ses cris lorsque son personnage à l'écran mourait pour la quarante-deuxième fois en une journée_.

Mais lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, ces petits détails sont vite oubliés, et les défauts deviennent forcément des qualités à chérir, et cela, Sehun le savait même s'il n'avait aucune expérience en matière d'amour, hormis deux ou trois flirts de passage durant l'adolescence.

Chanyeol avait ri, se moquant affectueusement de son frère, amusé de le voir décrire Baekhyun comme s'il s'agissait de l'individu le plus exaspérant mais aussi le plus parfait, et il n'en était que plus curieux de rencontrer celui qui avait, involontairement, volé le cœur de son frère.

Quitte à donner la main de son frère à un homme, il fallait qu'il s'en fasse son propre avis.

_Oh, si Chanyeol avait su..._

👼🏻

« **Sehun, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? C'est sûrement ton ami ! Je finis de laver ça et j'arrive !** » avait lancé Chanyeol, tout heureux d'avoir réussi à mijoter des plats comestibles à leur invité, l'envie l'ayant pris de se lancer dans des expériences culinaires.

Avec la célérité de celui qui retrouve son amant éloigné depuis trop longtemps, Sehun se précipita vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec hâte, un sourire heureux étirant déjà grandement ses lèvres fines.

« **Salut Seh- ... Oh ? Qui êtes-vous ? Excusez-moi, j'ai dû me tromper d'appartement...** »

Le plus grand eut l'air surpris pendant une seconde, avant de soupirer, à la fois amusé et exaspéré de l'humour enfantin de son ami, et de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

« **Mais quel acteur, tu t'entraînes pour un drama ?** riposta-t-il, lui offrant un sourire presque narquois.  
\- **Pourquoi pas ? C'est une possibilité de carrière que je n'écarterai pas, même si je ne suis sûrement pas le comédien du siècle. Je n'ai pas le talent de Taehyungie.**  
 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis sûr que si tu te lançais sérieusement, tu réussirais ! Tu en as parfaitement le potentiel.** »

Après avoir attendu que l'étudiant se déchausse, Sehun conduisit Baekhyun dans le salon, l'invitant à s'installer confortablement et s'enquérant de ce qu'il voulait boire.

« **Tu as de l'alcool ?** demanda l'aîné.  
\- **Tout de suite, on cherche à bien assouvir sa soif, hm ? J'ai des bières dans le frigo, je t'en apporte une ?** proposa Sehun.  
\- **Hum... Tu aurais quelque chose d'autre de plus fort ?**  
\- **Je crois que je dois avoir quelques bouteilles de soju, mais il faut que je vérifie. Tu en veux ?** questionna le mannequin, le corps déjà tourné vers la cuisine, prêt à s'y rendre.  
\- **Non, je te taquinais. Une bière me convient très bien, merci !** s'exclama Baekhyun, les yeux pétillants et un large sourire venant éclairer son visage. »

Sehun soupira une nouvelle fois, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, et reprochant encore à son aîné d'être trop fier de ses petites blagues. Il ne reçut qu'un rire bruyant en guise de réponse, et sans s'en rendre compte, son corps se figea, ses yeux fixèrent son ami assis sur le canapé, et une force vint étreindre son cœur : Baekhyun souriait et riait, et Sehun en était la cause. Existait-il meilleure sensation au monde que de rendre heureux l'être aimé ?

Chanyeol arriva à ce moment-là, entrant dans le salon à grandes enjambées, et il s'immobilisa à son tour, la bouche encore ouverte d'avoir voulu saluer immédiatement l'invité.

 _Un ange._ Rêvait-il ? A ce moment, était assis, à sa place attitrée sur le canapé, un petit ange qui riait comme un bienheureux, les mains liées entre elles comme s'il venait d'applaudir, et le corps penché sur le côté, dans un élan d'hilarité suite à sa petite blague dont Sehun avait été la victime.

Chanyeol n'avait pu entendre sa voix, ni les paroles qu'il avait échangées avec Sehun, mais le son de son rire avait été perçu par son ouïe, et il s'agissait très certainement de la plus belle musique au monde. C'était un rire ni trop grave, ni trop aigu, léger sans pour autant être cristallin, et il réchauffait le cœur du musicien de manière inexplicable. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent instantanément, et ses yeux furent traversés par un éclat lumineux, tout son être étant contaminé par la chaleurosité de ce rire.

« **Ah, tu es là ! Channie-** ** _hyung_** **, je te présente mon ami Baekhyun ;** ** _hyung_** **, voici Chanyeol, mon demi-frère !** »

Baekhyun se leva, et fut immédiatement intimidé par sa différence de taille avec le frère de Sehun : il avait rarement vu des personnes aussi grandes et, complexé par sa taille moyenne, il se faisait un devoir d'éviter de se retrouver à côté d'elles. A ses yeux, Chanyeol était en effet un géant, et l'idée germa dans son esprit que cela pourrait être utilisé comme un surnom très véridique, et peu offensant.

« **Bonjour, Chanyeol-ssi,** salua Baekhyun en s'inclinant respectueusement, **Sehun m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !**  
\- **Et moi donc !** sourit _le géant_ en se courbant à son tour, **j'ai l'impression de déjà connaître toute ta vie sans même t'avoir rencontré ; mon frère ne parle que de toi toute la journée.** »

Faussement offensé, même si légèrement gêné, Sehun frappa l'épaule de son frère en signe de désapprobation, violence à laquelle Chanyeol répondit en simulant une vive et incommensurable douleur.

Ces petites taquineries entre frères étaient quotidiennes, ils s'amusaient ainsi depuis leur plus tendre enfance, mais ils avaient cette fois un public : Baekhyun les regardait avec amusement, ses yeux naviguant entre les deux complices, et son sourire s'élargit plus encore.

Un nouveau rire, plus discret, s'échappa de ses lèvres, et les frères en furent tellement charmés qu'ils cessèrent leurs chamailles. Ils ne pouvaient déterminer précisément l'effet que le rire du plus petit avait sur eux, mais ils avaient déjà la certitude qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'en passer : pour eux dont la musique était la passion, cela était comme faire la découverte bénie de la plus pure des harmonies du monde.

Les trois nouveaux amis s'assirent dans le canapé ; les bouteilles de bière s'enchaînèrent, les plats de Chanyeol furent dégustés et appréciés – à la plus grande satisfaction du chef – et bientôt les conversations se firent plus vives, plus enthousiastes, plus bruyantes encore, entremêlées d'éclats de rire, taquineries adolescentes, séduction innocente et confessions avouées avec plus ou moins de honte.

Ils furent ravis de partager leur passion commune pour la musique, même si les trois avaient décidé de l'aborder de manières différentes : Chanyeol s'y était plongé corps et âme, écrivant, composant, jouant des instruments toute la journée ; Sehun préférait écouter la musique et laisser son corps vibrer sur elle, s'entraînant à la danse dès que le mannequinat lui laissait un peu de répit.

Baekhyun, lui, s'était dirigé vers la facette technique de la musique, souhaitant devenir directeur artistique pour un jour, découvrir et accompagner des talents, et diriger des œuvres musicales de toute nature.  
Il leur confia que ce désir était en grande partie motivée par l'aide qu'il voulait apporter à ses deux amis, Kim Minseok et Kim Jongdae, un couple de chanteurs qu'il connaissait depuis l'école primaire et qui possédaient des voix sublimes méritant d'être reconnues à travers tout le pays, voire le continent ou même le monde.  
Si Baekhyun était plus modeste et critique sur ses propres talents, il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à l'égard de ses amis, comme il le faisait concernant son cousin Taehyung, et cette admiration pour ses proches était attendrissante.

Les sujets de conversation ne manquaient donc pas, et ils parlèrent toute la soirée, se découvrant des points communs qui les surprirent autant qu'ils les ravirent.

Le plus important étant leur amour partagé pour les animaux canins, ce qui amena Sehun à supplier son frère pour ce qu'il semblait être la millième fois.

« **Oui, Hunnie, un jour nous adopterons des chiens. Nous allons attendre un peu cependant, hm ?**  
\- **Je veux une femelle, toute blanche, et je l'appellerai... Vivi ! Comme « Victoire », en français !**  
\- **Parce que tu parles français, maintenant ? Frimeur !** ne put s'empêcher d'attaquer Baekhyun, qui se recula rapidement afin d'éviter un énième poing de son cadet sur son épaule. »

La soirée se déroula ainsi, jusqu'à tard, et le rire de Baekhyun ne cessa jamais d'envelopper les cœurs de ses amis d'une douce caresse réconfortante.

Chanyeol avait pu observer son invité de près des heures durant : ses yeux avaient détaillé avec plaisir son apparence, et il savait que ces vêtements larges cachaient certainement un corps sublime qu'il aimerait tant découvrir et en admirer les courbes.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient doux et ils ne semblaient que réclamer la présence de la main de Chanyeol, qui avait eu l'opportunité de les toucher à plusieurs reprises pendant la soirée.

Ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées et avaient l'air si douces et si appétissantes, que le musicien s'était surpris lui-même à se pencher plusieurs fois vers le visage de Baekhyun, irrésistiblement attiré par lui.

Son cou était désirable à souhait, et il semblait que des gouttes d'un agréable parfum y avaient été déposées, et Chanyeol ne voulait qu'y enfouir son nez pour s'en délecter.

Ses mains étaient à elles seules une œuvre d'art, lisses et presque féminines, avec de longs doigts qui, il était certain, trouveraient une place privilégiée dans le creux d'une nuque ou d'un dos.

Son corps était certes plus petit que ceux des deux frères, moins imposant et moins musclé, mais ses courbes étaient étourdissantes, et les yeux du musicien comme ceux du mannequin les parcouraient parfois, dans une observation que Baekhyun n'avait pas remarquée - ou du moins, avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer - mais ils savaient néanmoins se retenir et faisaient tout pour ne pas franchir les limites de la décence.

Tout son être était attiré par le plus petit, il sentait que leurs personnalités étaient à la fois similaires et complémentaires : ils s'accordaient sur presque tous les sujets, partageaient le même sens de l'humour et les mêmes passions, possédaient même certains traits de caractère dont Sehun, qui était plus différent, faisait les frais.

Comme son petit frère avant lui, Chanyeol sentit l'âme du plus petit frapper doucement à la porte de son cœur ; Baekhyun venait ainsi, lentement, silencieusement, entouré d'un halo éclatant, réclamer un asile chaud et confortable où se loger.

C'était un ange, aussi innocent que pernicieux, dont le charme vous envoûtait et vous emprisonnait, et sans s'en rendre compte lui-même, il volait votre cœur ; et Baekhyun, être si pur, s'était involontairement emparé de ceux des deux frères, avec son sourire et son rire pour armes conquérantes et fatales menant à la victoire.

💎


	4. Porte ouverte

« **Baekkie-hyung, enfin, pourquoi ne nous-en as-tu pas parlé avant ?! Si tu as des problèmes, nous sommes là pour t'aider ! Et ne dis pas que tu ne veux pas nous déranger !** »

Sehun fronçait les sourcils, le regard réprobateur, une main sur l'épaule de Baekhyun comme s'il le réprimandait, mais le plus âgé savait désormais décrypter les expressions faciales de son ami, et le fin sourire qui ornait ses lèvres lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas contrarié.

Au fil des mois, Baekhyun s'était considérablement rapproché des deux demi-frères. Dans son cœur, ils étaient presque devenus aussi importants que Jongdae et Minseok, ses deux amis les plus proches.

Pour pouvoir assurer le paiement de ses études et de ses factures, l'apprenti directeur artistique avait été contraint de trouver deux travails. Sa relation avec ses parents étaient correcte, mais ces derniers ne pouvaient ni déménager à Séoul avec lui ni lui envoyer plus d'argent qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.  
Baekhyun connaissait des difficultés financières, et malgré son amitié excellente avec des personnes qui lui étaient très chères, il n'osait pas leur réclamer de l'aide – ils étaient à peu près tous du même âge, et connaissaient sans doute les mêmes difficultés que lui.

Cependant, sous l'insistance de Chanyeol et Sehun qui avaient remarqué les traces d'épuisement de leur ami, qui se perdait souvent dans ses pensées, décrochant de la conversation, Baekhyun leur avait avoué ses difficultés : habitant seul, loin de ses parents, il avait dû être doublement embauché pour pouvoir payer le loyer de sa chambre étudiante, les frais de scolarité élevés de son université, et rembourser son emprunt. Travailler le soir, la nuit mais aussi le week-end l'épuisait, et le manque de sommeil l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement sur ses études.

D'une seule voix, Chanyeol et Sehun n'écoutèrent que leur cœur : si leur ami avait des difficultés, il n'avait qu'à partager leur appartement !  
L'altruisme et l'amitié n'étaient pas leurs seules motivations : les deux frères étaient proches de Baekhyun, et même s'ils le taisaient, ils avaient pour désir secret de devenir encore plus proche de lui.

Leurs carrières avaient un début prometteur : Chanyeol commençait à être capable de vivre de sa musique, et Sehun rapportait un salaire relativement conséquent, ils étaient parfaitement à même d'aider le plus petit.  
La chaîne Youtube des deux passionnés de musique et de jeux vidéos comptabilisait assez de vues pour pouvoir demander une monétarisation, et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un salaire à proprement parler, c'était un complément non négligeable.

Terriblement embarrassé, Baekhyun s'était rendu à l'évidence : s'il n'acceptait la proposition de ses amis, ses difficultés ne disparaîtraient pas : il continuerait à s'épuiser, jusqu'à parvenir à terme à une saturation nerveuse dont il mettrait longtemps à se remettre.

L'aide des demi-frères était la bienvenue ; non seulement il reprendrait un rythme de vie normal, mais il avait aussi l'opportunité de se rapprocher plus encore de ses amis et les connaître davantage. De plus, Chanyeol travaillant à domicile, l'aîné avec l'assurance de toujours avoir quelqu'un l'attendant à l'appartement.

Le logement des frères n'avait que deux chambres. Rapidement, ils trouvèrent une organisation : Chanyeol et Sehun partageraient le même lit, comme ils en avaient l'habitude plus jeunes ; la seconde chambre serait celle de Baekhyun.

Grâce à cette aide miraculeuse, le plus petit pouvait démissionner de son travail de nuit, celui qui l'épuisait le plus et lui plaisait le moins – travailler dans un bar n'était pas le poste le moins physique. Il se promit de faire tout son possible pour être présent pour ses amis, afin de les remercier comme ils le méritaient pour leur geste.

Sans s'en rendre compte, en permettant à Baekhyun de s'installer dans leur appartement, Chanyeol et Sehun permettaient à ce dernier de s'installer encore plus dans leurs cœurs.

💎


	5. Une voix

Les vidéos de Chanyeol et Sehun faisaient toujours rire leur aîné. Passionné de jeux vidéo, Baekhyun appréciait autant jouer avec eux que les regarder jouer sur leur chaîne Youtube. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus, était d'écouter Chanyeol chanter.

Ce dernier prétendait n'avoir aucun talent, mais Baekhyun lui assurait le contraire : s'il n'avait certes pas la voix la plus puissante et maîtrisée, il possédait un timbre calme et chaud qui apaisait, et son interprétation de ses textes n'en était que plus émouvante.

Les frères découvrirent le don de leur aîné assez tardivement, et par pur hasard. Il était vrai que Baekhyun ne leur avait jamais prouvé qu'il savait chanter, même, il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet de conservation, alors que le chant était l'une de ses plus grandes passions – si ce n'était, d'ailleurs, la seule.

Son ami Jongdae lui avait assuré qu'il possédait une belle et grande voix, qu'il pouvait moduler à l'infini avec un peu de travail, et qui pouvait aisément s'adapter à tous les styles musicaux. Minseok avait approuvé les dires de son conjoint, mais Baekhyun, modeste et quelque peu timide, prétendait qu'il n'arrivait pas au niveau de ses amis, bien plus doués en chant selon lui.

Ainsi, l'étudiant ne faisait jamais profiter son entourage de son talent, et il préférait chanter uniquement lorsqu'il était seul, en sécurité dans son appartement, là où personne ne pouvait l'entendre, pas même sa voisine presque sourde qui montait la télévision à des sommets sonores.

En quittant son appartement pour rejoindre celui de Chanyeol et Sehun, il avait cessé de chanter à tue-tête, préférant le faire uniquement lorsqu'il était seul, ce qui ne se présentait qu'à de rares occasions. Les demi-frères ne l'avaient donc jamais entendu chanter, et ne soupçonnaient même pas que leur ami en était capable.

Pourtant, ce fut lors d'une discussion sur la construction d'une mélodie que son talent se révéla : au début, les trois amis ne parlaient que de théorie ; puis, alors que chacun prenait de plus en plus d'exemples musicaux pour illustrer ses explications, les voix commençaient à résonner.

Sehun prouva qu'il était lui aussi capable de chanter, sous les encouragements de son frère qui trouvait son cadet bien trop timide. Baekhyun, lui, s'était perdu dans son analyse de « Clean up » de The Ray et, oubliant l'endroit où il se trouvait et en compagnie de qui, il en chanta la mélodie qu'il trouvait si belle. Il y versa toute sa passion pour la musique, tout son entraînement pour le chant, ses heures à travailler sa technique vocale, et son don et son timbre suave naturels sublimèrent la chanson.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, et en remarquant le manque de réaction de ses amis, Baekhyun se rendit compte qu'il avait baissé sa vigilance et avait chanté devant eux.  
Soudainement timide, il rougit et baissa la tête, ses doigts se mélangeant entre eux dans un geste nerveux, inquiet de la réaction des frères.

Le jeune homme se blâmait de s'être laissé aller ainsi, mais la faute était commise et il ne pouvait qu'attendre la sentence : il n'avait aucune confiance en son propre talent, ni même réalisait qu'il en possédait un, malgré les affirmations de ses proches amis.

Baekhyun ne se doutait pas qu'à ses côtés, les frères restaient figés, dans un état de stupéfaction dont ils n'avaient eux-mêmes pas conscience.  
Depuis le début, ils observaient leur ami ; d'abord surpris de l'entendre chanter, ils ne le furent que plus encore en entendant la maîtrise vocale dont il faisait preuve.

Sa voix était celle d'un véritable chanteur, bien plus travaillée que celle des amateurs de musique, bien plus belle que toutes celles qu'ils avaient entendues à ce jour : pour eux, Baekhyun possédait un immense talent, et ils ne pouvaient concevoir que celui-ci ne leur en avait jamais fait part.

Ils savaient qu'il partageait leur passion pour la musique, qu'il savait jouer un peu de piano et apprenait les pas de danse avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertantes, mais jamais l'aîné leur avait démontré une capacité pour le chant. Pourtant, Taehyung avait succintement abordé le sujet avec Sehun, mais celui-ci n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention.

Seul un « Wow » synchronisé sorti des bouches des deux frères, et ils mirent longtemps avant de retrouver leurs esprits, toujours ébahis.

« **Tu... Bon sang, Baekkie, pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu savais chanter comme ça ?!** s'exclama Chanyeol.

\- **Et pas seulement « savoir chanter »** , renchérit Sehun, **tu as une voix magnifique... Je crois que même Kyungsoo-hyung et Junmyeon-hyung, qui sont d'excellents chanteurs, ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. Même ton cousin Taehyung n'a pas une voix aussi belle que la tienne !** »

Baekhyun rougit, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir autant de compliments, et encore moins être comparé, en sa faveur, aux amis des frères ou encore à son propre cousin. Taehyung possédait une voix très grave, chaude et réconfortante, absolument ensorcelante, que lui ne pouvait prétendre avoir.

« **Que dirais-tu de chanter un peu avec nous, dans nos vidéos ? Pas forcément mes compositions si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec, mais des reprises des chansons que tu préfères, que tu apprécies chanter ? Je suis sûr qu'une agence te proposera un contrat immédiatement !** »

Sehun approuva la proposition de son frère, et malgré moult protestations, Baekhyun finit par céder, et accepta de chanter avec ses amis dans quelques vidéos. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise : même s'il ne cherchait aucunement la célébrité, ces apparitions pouvaient lui donner une certaine visibilité qui ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique, et éventuellement, l'avantager dans l'industrie musicale.

Il s'avéra que Chanyeol avait eu raison : en quelques vidéos, non seulement le nombre de vues avait considérablement augmenté, les internautes louant le talent du nouveau colocataire des frères, mais des agences les contactèrent également, s'intéressant tantôt à Baekhyun, tantôt à Chanyeol, tantôt aux deux.  
Sehun s'était volontairement mis en retrait et refusé les quelques propositions qui lui avaient été faites, son contrat de mannequinat lui suffisant amplement, et n'étant pas à l'aise avec ses talents musicaux dont il était persuadé qu'il ne possédait pas.

Cependant, malgré la promesse de carrière de chanteur indépendant ou même d'idole de pop coréenne que les agences pouvaient potentiellement lui offrir, Baekhyun refusa de les rejoindre. Accepter de devenir stagiaire dans l'une de ces agences signifiait abandonner ses études, s'éloigner de ses amis, quitter l'appartement, et travailler jour et nuit non seulement sur le chant, mais aussi d'autres domaines qui ne l'attiraient pas forcément, malgré sa passion secrète pour la danse.

Non, l'étudiant ne s'imaginait absolument pas comme une idole, il n'en avait d'ailleurs, selon lui, ni le talent ni le physique. De plus, il connaissait les règles strictes et la pression constante présentes au sein de ces agences, et il doutait avoir la personnalité, la patience et les nerfs suffisants pour y survivre. Ce que Sehun lui avait rapporté au sujet de son ami et collègue Taemin, qui avait signé pour être idole, l'avait conforté dans cette idée.

Baekhyun préférait, de loin, se consacrer à ses études et conserver son objectif de devenir directeur artistique, rester proche de son cousin et de ses amis Jongdae et Minseok, et profiter des bons moments quotidiens avec ses colocataires, avec lesquels il se liait de plus en plus. Particulièrement un certain _géant_...

💎


	6. Amour naissant

Les choses s'étaient faites naturellement, comme si tout avait été écrit à l'avance. En toute simplicité, Baekhyun avait avoué ses sentiments à l'égard de Chanyeol. En toute facilité, le plus grand lui avait retourné, affirmant être tombé amoureux de l'étudiant à la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui.

Tout cela était absurde, presque grotesque, et Sehun avait été le premier à rire du ridicule de la situation : pour lui, son frère et son colocataire étaient tombés amoureux aussi rapidement que les personnages dans les contes ou dans les dessins animés Disney ; il avait tellement ri, qu'il en était tombé de sa chaise.

Mais le nouveau couple avait protesté : le début de leur relation n'avait pas été aussi rapide ! Ils avaient appris à se connaître pendant de nombreux mois avant que Baekhyun rejoigne les frères dans leur appartement.

Après cela, plusieurs semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis son emménagement, et tous deux avaient pris le temps d'analyser leurs sentiments pour être certains de leur puissance et leur sincérité.  
Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes avaient été sûrs de l'existence d'un réel amour, ils se l'étaient avoué réciproquement ; ce rapprochement s'était ainsi étendu sur plusieurs mois, presque une année, et non pas aussi brusquement que Sehun le prétendait.

Ce fut tout aussi naturellement que Chanyeol quitta la chambre de son frère pour retrouver son initiale, la partageant cette fois avec son nouveau petit-ami.  
A ce sujet, le frère cadet n'avait pas manqué de leur adresser quelques taquineries, insistant sur le fait que les chambres étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, exagérant la finesse des murs, et geignant qu'il devrait désormais dormir avec des protections auditives pour espérer avoir des nuits tranquilles.   
Baekhyun s'était amusé de sa bêtise, Chanyeol avait simplement affirmé que son demi-frère pouvait aisément être acteur en plus d'être mannequin.

Leur entourage les avait chaleureusement félicités : Kyungsoo et Jongin, ensemble depuis de si nombreuses années, avaient exprimé leur joie de voir leur plus vieil ami être lui aussi en couple avec un homme, et avaient affirmé leur soutien et proposé leur aide si jamais Chanyeol et Baekhyun connaissaient des difficultés avec quiconque.  
Les meilleurs amis de Baekhyun, Jongdae et Minseok, avaient assuré exactement la même chose, heureux que l'étudiant ait lui aussi trouvé l'amour avec une personne sincère.

Junmyeon, avec son humour tout particulier, avait feint être ému aux larmes, comme s'il venait d'apprendre le mariage de son protégé avec « ce Baekhyun tout mignon qui ressemblait à un chiot dont il entendait parler depuis, il avait l'impression, au moins trois siècles ». Le géant avait laissé échapper un râle grave, presque menaçant, conseillant à son aîné de faire un pas vers Yixing, le collègue Chinois de Sehun, avant de se moquer.

Les parents de son cadet avaient étonnamment été très ouverts d'esprit : Monsieur et Madame Oh avaient été ravis de la nouvelle, émus que leur fils ait grandi au point de connaître l'amour et débuter une relation sérieuse.  
Ils promirent d'essayer d'être de bon conseil, et que leurs oreilles seraient toujours attentives pour tout ce que Chanyeol aurait à leur dire concernant son couple, et même si le musicien avait été gêné à l'idée de parler de son intimité avec sa mère et son beau-père, il avait été rassuré par leur réaction.  
Il s'était senti aimé, et plus encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que Baekhyun ait été si facilement accepté par sa famille ; de toute manière, qui pouvait résister à son petit-ami ?

Sans surprise, le plus enthousiaste avait sans doute été Taehyung, qui malgré sa voix naturellement grave avait poussé des cris stridents qui avaient fait grimacer Baekhyun.  
Le jeune mannequin, chanteur à ses heures, n'avait pas pu manquer l'occasion de faire admettre à son cousin que cette relation le rendait moins pessimiste, et surtout « moins grognon ». Remarque à laquelle l'étudiant avait, bien évidemment, grogné, répliquant que son cousin, lui, était au contraire encore plus insupportable depuis sa récente mise en couple avec son homologue chanteur, Jeon Jeongguk.

Taehyung avait souligné que leurs situations n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes : il était heureux de la réciprocité de ses sentiments pour Jeongguk, mais parallèlement il devait gérer la jalousie mal cachée de son colocataire et meilleur ami, Park Jimin. Ce dernier était d'un naturel possessif, et s'il ne ressentait peut-être pas de sentiments amoureux à l'égard du mannequin, il surveillait avec méfiance l'évolution de la relation entre Taehyung et Jeongguk.

Taehyung affirmait que Baekhyun avait de la chance : il vivait avec son nouveau petit-ami, et le frère de ce dernier avait accueilli l'annonce avec bienveillance, heureux pour eux. Sehun, au moins, n'éprouvait rien pour le plus petit.

Mais Taehyung, qui pourtant avait un don pour analyser correctement son environnement et la psychologie des personnes, n'avait pas pu avoir plus tort : il ne se l'était pas encore admis à lui-même, mais Sehun aimait Baekhyun, d'un amour presque obsessionnel, et il était pire que Jimin.

_Il crevait de jalousie._

💎


	7. L'envie

L'attirance mutuelle entre Chanyeol et Baekhyun était si puissante, si intense, si évidente, même Sehun l'avait remarquée. En vérité, habitant avec eux, il était un témoin installé aux premières loges. Chanyeol regardait Baekhyun avec tellement d'amour, Baekhyun levait vers lui des yeux tellement remplis d'admiration affectueuse, beaucoup pouvaient être dégoûtés de cette vision mielleuse, ou au contraire émus par cette scène si tendre ; Sehun ressentait les deux à la fois.

Il était heureux : Chanyeol était incroyablement fantastique, talentueux, attentionné, son physique avantageux couplé à sa taille immense le distinguait des autres Coréens, même les plus beaux. Il était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait vouloir être, tout ce qu'une femme pouvait désirer.  
Sehun savait pertinemment que son frère attirait toute l'attention, et il l'aimait et l'admirait tellement que, avec bienveillance et possessivité, il surveillait ceux ou celles qui souhaiteraient trouver sécurité au creux de ses bras puissants.

Jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'avait possédé toutes les qualités requises pour mériter son demi-frère. Jusqu'à Baekhyun, aucun n'avait été destiné à lui.

Baekhyun était l'exception en tous points : au-delà de toutes les qualités qu'il renfermait dans son petit corps, un lien étrange et fort l'enchaînait à Chanyeol, ils s'étaient immédiatement entendus, partageaient les mêmes goûts, la même vision du monde, comme si les deux étaient des âmes sœurs qui s'étaient enfin trouvées, par un signe bienfaiteur du destin.

Sehun était ravi que Chanyeol aime l'ange merveilleux qu'était Baekhyun. Sehun était enchanté que Baekhyun ait rencontré le compagnon parfait qu'était son demi-frère.

Sehun était heureux.

Sehun était _jaloux_.

Il n'était pas familier avec la jalousie, ce sentiment n'avait jamais existé au sein de leur cellule familiale ou leur cercle d'amis. Il n'en connaissait que la définition théorique, il n'y avait jamais été confronté concrètement, il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait ressentir.  
Il n'avait pas conscience du poison noir qui parasitait son cœur et s'apprêtait à le dévorer entièrement, telle une tumeur qui grossissait et tuait l'organe progressivement. Sehun ne souhaitait que le bonheur de son frère, il ne voulait que voir le sourire et le regard pétillant de Baekhyun ; il voulait les entendre rire, parler avec animation, se taquiner, échanger des compliments.

Être témoin du batifolage des deux amoureux ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde : ils avaient quitté le cocon familial pour vivre seulement à deux ; maintenant que l'un d'entre eux avait trouvé l'amour, et qu'ils habitaient tous les trois ensemble, c'était comme une nouvelle famille, une famille agrandie, d'autant plus que leurs parents avaient accepté Baekhyun à bras ouverts. Leur mère spécialement, avait abondamment exprimé son ravissement que son fils aîné entretienne une relation avec un jeune homme aussi adorable, et de suite elle avait adopté ce dernier comme son propre fils. Le terme "beau-fils" était, en effet, particulièrement idouane.

Oui, Sehun était heureux. A force de le répéter, il finirait par s'en convaincre...

💎

La jalousie était mauvaise, vicieuse, pernicieuse, malfaisante, nocive, néfaste, toxique. Rien de bon était créé à partir d'elle ; des millions de personnes se déchiraient à cause d'elle, elle était le point de départ de nombreuses conséquences terribles, voire funestes.

" **Tu es jaloux** " avait constaté Taemin d'un ton ferme. " **Ne me regarde pas avec cet air surpris et interrogateur. Tu es jaloux. Fais attention.** "

Et Taemin, parmi tous ses amis, était celui qui connaissait le mieux la jalousie, car il y avait déjà été confronté, il savait que c'était un trait maladif chez lui - mais il se soignait.

Mais Sehun n'était pas jaloux, affirmait-il à son ami idole. Il était simplement envieux, voir le couple au quotidien avait éveillé en lui l'envie d'aller et être aimé aussi.

" **L'envie est le commencement de tout** " avait répliqué son aîné.

Et la particularité de Taemin, homme réfléchi, observateur et terre-à-terre, était que sa perception de la vie et de ses réalités s'avérait toujours juste.

💎


	8. La grenade

**"Tu ne te sens pas mieux ?**

\- **Non... J'ai vraiment mal au coeur.**

 **\- J'espère que tu n'es pas malade** " s'inquiéta Chanyeol. Voir son petit frère malade le rendait lui aussi malade, c'était l'une des pires visions du monde. " **Je t'ai acheté des médicaments, tu reprendras un comprimé dans 4 heures. Bois ton infusion au gingembre et repose-toi. Si tu ne te sens pas mieux ce soir, j'appelle le médecin.**

 **\- Merci Maman** " répondit Sehun de manière ironique, avec un petit sourire.

Une petite tête se découvrit dans l'ouverture dans la porte de la chambre, et le visage de Baekhyun apparut, orné d'une expression à la fois malicieuse et inquiète.  
" **Tu as intérêt à aller mieux rapidement, Sehunnie, ce week-end nous allons à la fête foraine, ton cœur a intérêt à être bien accroché !** " plaisanta le plus âgé.

Sehun répondit au sourire affectueux qui lui était adressé. Comment son coeur pouvait-il rester accroché, à cet instant, alors que Baekhyun était présent, devant lui, à s'inquiéter de son état, à le regarder, lui sourire, tenter de le faire rire ? Son organe vital hésitait entre l'arrêt total et la course folle, et cela l'étourdissait, le rendant presque nauséeux. Baekhyun était dangereux pour sa santé.

Sehun était intelligent ; s'il n'avait pas une immense expérience de la vie, il connaissait les symptômes de l'amour. Indubitablement, il était amoureux de Baekhyun, il l'aimait comme il n'aimerait peut-être probablement plus jamais durant sa vie. Le jeune étudiant faisait naître en lui des émotions vives, intenses, presque violentes : l'amour était une arme à la lame aiguisée qui faisait saigner son cœur.

Comment pouvait-il réagir autrement, alors que son aîné était si irrésistible, adorable, mignon, drôle, insupportable mais attendrissant, ingérable, bruyant, mais si attentionné ?  
Avec Chanyeol, ces deux-là étaient bien assortis : tels des chiots, ils étaient tantôt affectueux et obéissants, tantôt infernaux, et leur instinct de protection prenait le dessus sur tout.

Sehun se sentait privilégié de faire l'objet des petites attentions de ses aînés, qui prenaient à cœur leur rôle de grands frères, dont l'autorité et les réprimandes cachaient une tendresse infinie.

Lorsque Baekhyun était aux petits soins pour lui, s'assurant toujours de son bien-être, comment lui résister ? Quand il le prenait dans ses bras, en profitant pour poser sa main réconfortante dans ses cheveux, son cou, son dos, comment ne pouvait-il pas sentir le cœur battant la chamade de son cadet ?

Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ses regards remplis d'étoiles, des fantômes de sourires qui flottaient sur ses lèvres, de ses mains tremblantes, de sa respiration erratique, de ses jambes qui semblaient se dérober sous lui ? Ne l'entendait-il pas gémir la nuit, lorsque son cœur lui faisait tellement mal que les larmes venaient inonder ses globes oculaires, dévalant ses joues tels des torrents, humidifiant son oreiller ?

Sehun avait mal au coeur. On lui avait dit que l'amour rendait aveugle, il ne l'était pas : ses yeux étaient grands ouverts pour bien observer Baekhyun. Il se perdait dans sa contemplation, il s'enivrait de la présence de son aîné ; les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient si fortes qu'il se noyait dedans, sans même se débattre.

Tout ne tournait qu'autour de Baekhyun, il était son monde, son univers, sa vie, l'étoile qui éclairait son chemin, et partager le même toit était bienheureux : en le côtoyant tous les jours, le mannequin remarquait tous les détails, les petites habitudes de son ami, les manies, les tics, les préférences.

En effet, l'étudiant aimait les fraises, mais pas la nourriture trop sucrée ; il appréciait son café du matin, mas pas trop fort, et avec un sucre et demi ; il ne rechignait pas à nettoyer l'appartement, mais il fuyait la vaisselle ; il observait sans fixer impunément.

Ses lèvres se retroussaient lorsqu'il était contrarié ou indécis, ses sourcils se fronçaient lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose ; son sourire se figeait étrangement lorsqu'il était vexé ou blessé, dans une volonté de ne pas montrer son mécontentement ; lorsqu'il était enthousiaste et heureux, il redevenait un enfant joyeux, et ses mains s'agitaient dans le vide.

Ses mains si belles qui aimaient tapoter toutes les surfaces sur lesquelles elles se posaient, ses mains si douces et chaudes qui savaient se rendre tentatrices, dans une fausse timidité désireuse...

Sehun posait son regard sur son aîné dès que celui-ci se trouvait dans son champ de vision, et lorsqu'il en était absent, il le recherchait, comme s'il manquait un élément primordial et indispensable dans la pièce.

Il se demandait comment son ami pouvait ne pas se rendre compte à quel point il était épris de lui ; c'était physique, inexplicable, intense. L'étudiant semblait trop absorbé par Chanyeol pour le remarquer.

Mais il se trompait, car depuis le début, et avant même que Sehun ne s'en rende compte, Baekhyun savait pertinemment ce que le plus jeune éprouvait pour lui.

💎

" **Chanyeol, je dois te parler de quelque chose.** "

L'appelé baissa son regard sur son amant, dont la tête était posée sur son torse, le bras passé autour de sa taille.  
Nus au milieu des draps froissés, la tension érotique et sensuelle s'était dissipée, leurs respirations avaient repris leur rythme normal.

Apaisés, détendus, ils appréciaient toujours de parler librement après l'amour, les mots prononcés ne venant jamais briser leur bulle d'intimité.

" **De quoi veux-tu parler ?** " interrogea le musicien.

" **Sehun** " répondit simplement l'étudiant.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils, le ton inquiet de Baekhyun n'indiquait rien de bon.

" **Sehun ?** " répéta-t-il. " **Que se passe-t-il avec lui ?** "

Baekhyun soupira, et se déplaça pour que son visage soit en face de celui de son petit-ami, à sa hauteur. Il verrouilla son regard dans le sien.

" **Ne le sais-tu pas ? Il est jaloux.** "

" **Jaloux ? Jaloux de qui ? Sehunnie n'est pas de nature jalouse...** "

" **Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ?** " constata Baekhyun avec une expression ennuyée, un sourcil relevé pour appuyer son reproche.

Le plus grand dévisagea son amant, ayant une idée de ce dont il parlait, mais n'en étant pas certain.

" **Tu parles de nous ? Je veux dire, du fait que Sehun soit jaloux de notre couple parce qu'il est amoureux de toi ?** "

L'aîné hocha la tête, soulagé de ne pas être le seul à avoir remarqué les sentiments du plus jeune, de ne pas avoir mal interprété les signes.

Baekhyun était flatté de l'intérêt du mannequin pour sa personne. Il s'était rendu compte du regard qu'il portait sur lui dès le premier jour, alors que Taehyung avait tenu à présenter son cousin à ses amis.

L'étudiant s'était entendu avec tous, il avait tissé des liens étroits avec chacun d'entre eux : Jongin et son petit ami Kyungsoo faisaient désormais partie de ses amis proches, presque autant que Minseok et son conjoint Jongdae - le quatuor, d'ailleurs, se fréquentait régulièrement lors de ce qu'ils appelaient " _double dates_ ".

Taemin forçait l'admiration, et Baekhyun aurait rêvé être son directeur artistique, car il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que l'idole était la définition même de l'art.

Enfin, Yixing, le seul Chinois du groupe, était un homme profondément attachant qu'il s'efforçait toujours de faire rire ; il était aussi plus âgé, et Baekhyun admirait à quel point il était passionné et courageux de débuter sa carrière dans un autre pays que le sien.

Mais Sehun était celui qui avait été le plus intéressé par lui, qui cherchait constamment à le comprendre. Baekhyun était heureux, quoique gêné, que quelqu'un lui porte autant d'attention, mais il avait également conscience que cet intérêt était mû par quelque chose que Sehun lui-même ignorait encore.

Le jeune homme devait l'avouer : il mentirait s'il affirmait que le mannequin n'était pas attirant. Il était beau, grand, intelligent, incroyablement gentil, et sa froideur apparente était promesse d'une personnalité plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraissait, et d'un coeur certainement chaud.

Cependant, malgré toutes les qualités que le plus jeune possédait et les nombreux points communs qu'ils avaient, même si Sehun était toujours réceptif à ses blagues et ses attentions, celui-ci n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait dans sa vie.

Si Baekhyun avait été libertin, aventurier, jouant de ses charmes - qu'il avait conscience de posséder -, il aurait cédé à la tentation et aurait accepté une relation, majoritairement charnelle, avec son cadet.

Mais il n'était pas ainsi, et avait préféré séduire Chanyeol, qui correspondait à ce qu'il recherchait ; il avait besoin du plus grand, car les regards, les touchers de Sehun, ne lui provoquaient pas les mêmes frissons que ceux de son demi-frère.

" **J'ai peur** " reprit Baekhyun, faisant apparaître l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amoureux. " **J'ai peur qu'il souffre, j'ai peur que la jalousie le dévore, j'ai peur de devoir décider des mesures drastiques pour lui faire comprendre que je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il souhaite obtenir...** "

" **La situation est délicate** " concéda Chanyeol. " **Je pense que nous devrions laisser un peu de temps passer, Sehun est assez mature pour gérer et éteindre ses sentiments. Peut-être que notre relation a seulement éveillé en lui une envie d'être aussi accompagné. Nous pourrions aussi envisager de lui faire rencontrer d'autres personnes, pour qu'il ne se sente pas écarté à nos côtés... Si cela empire, alors nous en parlerons tous les trois, une bonne fois pour toutes.** "

Baekhyun acquiesça, et les deux amants se turent, se perdant dans leurs réflexions profondes.

Ils ignoraient que, derrière la porte, Sehun les avait entendus, et son cœur semblait imploser davantage à l'entendre de ces paroles, que lorsqu'il subissait plus tôt leurs soupirs de plaisir.

💎


End file.
